Christian Morecraft vs. Sean McCorkle
The first round began. Morecraft shook off the glove touch as did McCorkle himself. Morecraft landed a leg kick. They're both giants. They clinched up. Four thirty-five. Morecraft kneed the leg. Four fifteen. Morecraft had double underhooks. McCorkle defended the trip. Four minutes. The crowd began booing. McCorkle got a trip into guard. McCorkle worked for a triangle. Three thirty-five as McCorkle defended easily. McCorkle landed a pair of rights. 'Breathe, relax, Sean.' Three fifteen. McCorkle passed to half-guard, Morecraft turned for a leglock. Three minutes left. Morecraft really worked for it, he had an anklelock. McCorkle escaped and Morecraft ended up on top in guard. Two thirty-five. Morecraft passed out and had the back, nope McCorkle regained half-guard with two fifteen. Morecraft's corner called for elbows. He landed a left one. Two minutes. Another big left elbow and a bigger one. Another and then a pair of them, and another. They wanted more of those. Morecraft landed a right hand. McCorkle regained guard. One thirty as Morecraft stood. He kicked the leg. The crowd began booing. One fifteen. Morecraft kicked the leg hard. The crowd kept booing. One minute. Morecraft landed a right and another. He kept standing over him. Another right. Another. McCorkle turtled up. Morecraft landed five lefts in under, had side control. A pair of big left elbows with thirty. Another. Fifteen remaining. Morecraft rubbed the elbow across McCorkle's face and landed a pair of hard left elbows. The first round ended there. McCorkle looked gassed and beat up. McCorkle's corner wanted underhooks. 'Sean, you lost the round.' Morecraft's corner wanted him to commit to the cross. McCorkle had a bad swelling under his left eye. His corner was doing nothing to prevent it. The second round began. They clinched after a brief but sloppy exchange. Morecraft landed a left elbow inside. Four thirty-five. Morecraft had double underhooks. He kneed the body. Four fifteen. Morecraft broke with a right. He landed an uppercut and back to the clinch. A trio of left uppercuts. Four minutes. Morecraft got a trip, McCorkle took the back with both hooks. Morecraft turned to half-guard. McCorkle attacked with a kimura. Morecraft landed three right hammerfists there. Three thirty-five. Morecraft escaped and landed a pair of left elbows. Four left hands and another pair. Three fifteen left. Morecraft landed a right and a left. McCorkle was cut by the hairline now. Another left. Three minutes. Morecraft landed a left elbow after rubbing the elbow across the face. Two thirty-five. Morecraft backed up. Sean was gassed. Morecraft landed a right and backed off. McCorkle stood and they clinched. Two fifteen. Two minutes as Morecraft kneed the groin and McCorkle collapsed to one knee. McCorkle sat against the cage. His face was busted up. It looked like he was resting and relaxing. The audience booed. McCorkle stood. He squatted back down. He was back up. Both men were getting a breather here, though. McCorkle asked "How much time?" The crowd kept booing him. He was ready. They continued onwards. One thirty-five. McCorkle landed a counter right. Morecraft easily stuffed a telegraphed double to the clinch. One fifteen as Morecraft worked a tight standing guillotine. It was very tight. Very tight. One minute. McCorkle was out. The ref stopped it and Morecraft let it go and let McCorkle collapse.